The Woman of the Shinsengumi
by Imalefty
Summary: Sequel to Wolf-face girl. I'm pretty sure you could guess what that means if you've read it! Do not read this if you haven't read The WolfFace Girl. Read The Wolf Face Girl first! Yes! Finished! Amazing! Complete! Done! But... I can continue the story
1. Arrival at Kyoto

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin. I might not repeat this for the rest of the story, so READ IT NOW IF YOU WANT!  
  
CHAPTER 1: Arrival at Kyoto  
  
Saito roughly woke Tokio up. She rubbed her eyes and yawned, pulling her too-large Shinsengumi jacket around her. She sat up, bringing her head up off of the grass. It was late at night and the darkness was blinding.  
  
"What's going on?" Tokio asked. She felt Saito's hand on her own and he pulled her up.  
  
"We're going into Kyoto. We've gotten word that the Ishin Shishi are planning to invade there tonight," Saito whispered, giving her the extra katana that he had gotten especially for her. He had gotten her into the Shinsengumi by letting her into his squad, however, her entry had taught the Shinsengumi a valuable lesson. Now, they had to keep their uniforms in a well-hidden place so that none of their enemies could find them and disguise themselves as a member of the Shinsengumi.  
  
"Thanks," Tokio whispered. She slid it into her belt. She had just begun her training in swordsmanship.  
  
"I'm sorry I don't have a wakizashi for you. I couldn't find one," Saito mumbled. He took her hand and led her to the group of Shinsengumi members who were grouped among the trees right outside of Kyoto. There weren't many lights, since it was so late. They crouched together behind a small bush, Saito holding her close to his body. It was wintertime, and the cold night air stung Tokio's cheeks. Saito's warmth felt comfortable and she snuggled closer to him.  
  
"Saito-san!" Okita's voice hissed. The young man swiftly crawled over to Tokio and Saito. He muffled a few coughs, then put a smile back on. "The Ishin Shishi have been spotted about a mile away from Kyoto!" Okita said, suppressing another cough.  
  
"You're still ill, I see," Saito said under his breath. "You should stay out of these battles and get better. The winter air will make a cold even worse."  
  
"That is of no concern to you, Saito-san. I'll be okay, but the Ishin Shishi have Himura the Battousai with them. I don't think that we'll be able to fight against their force with what little forces we have at the moment," Okita coughed. He adjusted his sword. "I'll be on the East Side waiting for them. They'll be there soon. You stay inside the city and wait for them if we fail."  
  
"Okita, that's a suicide mission!" Saito protested. "You'll never live through that! I have more men in my squad. We'll wait for them and you can stay in the city."  
  
"No. I've already directed my men. They're already over there. I'll have to join them; there's no way that they'll live without me," Okita coughed again. He smiled weakly at Tokio and gave a salute to Saito before charging off toward the east.  
  
"OKITA!" Saito called quietly after him. "Fool. I have to go after him. I'll direct the squad into the city and leave you with them, Tokio." Tokio looked up at him, the gold in her eyes sparkling even in the darkness.  
  
"No, Captain Hajime," Tokio said. "I'll come with you!"  
  
"Too dangerous. You could get murdered before your life has started!" Saito replied harshly. "You still have a life to live. You have to live through this war. I can take risks like this. It's more likely that I'm going to get killed before this war is done. Now let's get back to the rest of the squad." Tokio shot him an angered look, but he shook it off and crept off through the thick underbrush.  
  
Saito stood before his men, Tokio at his right side.  
  
"You will all go into Kyoto and wait for the Ishin Shishi to arrive. I will be accompanying the first squad and help them fight against the first wave of the Ishin Shishi. If we should fail, I'm counting on all of you to keep the city of Kyoto safe, is that clear?" Saito ordered. The men all nodded and rushed out of the forest and sneaked, undetected, into the sleeping city. Tokio, however, didn't go along with them.  
  
"Captain Hajime. I will stand by your side no matter what. I will help you fight against the Ishin Shishi!" Tokio stated. Saito grabbed her shoulders and shook her hard.  
  
"I won't allow you to be killed! You will obey my orders and stay in the city!" Saito growled. He let go of her and they just stared for a while. Tokio blinked back hot tears.  
  
"But if you die, I will too!" Tokio whimpered. Saito sighed.  
  
"I promise I won't die," Saito said. He sealed the promise with a quick kiss and then stealthily ran off toward the east of Kyoto. Tokio crossed her arms and stomped off after him.  
  
A/N: Hello peeps! I decided to make a sequel to the Wolf-Face Girl. Ha ha... I got one opinion and decided to do it! Thanks to Koneko for responding... heh. Oh, and these chapters are a lot shorter than my other story, so be aware! I will update almost everyday, so NEVER FEAR! 


	2. A fight with Battousai

CHAPTER 2: Fight with Himura the Battousai  
  
Okita stood, waiting for the Ishin Shishi, with all of his men behind him. The first row of fighters from the Ishin Shishi appeared on the horizon. More appeared and began to draw their swords.  
  
"Ready?" Okita asked. "Let's go!" He unsheathed his sword and ran toward the Ishin Shishi. His sword clashed with another man's and they leapt back, glaring at each other. The sound of metal clashing hung in the air and the battle cries of both the Shinsengumi and the Ishin Shishi echoed off of the bodies on the ground. Okita killed a man, then attacked another who had just defeated a Shinsengumi member. It just happened to be Himura the Battousai.  
  
"Okita Soushi!" Battousai mumbled. He sheathed his sword. "It's been a long time since we last fought."  
  
"Himura-san!" Okita muffled a cough. "It has. I see that you've cut down even more men in the past months than I have!" He took a Hiratsuki position and charged, feeling the Battousai's sword be drawn and the blade slice through his chest. Okita also felt his blade make contact. With a groan, Okita fell to the ground, coughing up blood.  
  
"I see you still have a terrible cold, Okita-san," Battousai said. He walked over to Okita's shaking frame and held the sword's tip to Okita's neck. "It... was an honor to fight you again, Himura-san," Okita spluttered. He felt the cold blade touch the bare skin on the back of his neck.  
  
"Indeed," a cold voice contributed to the conversation. There was a flash of blue and Battousai leapt back, clutching a bleeding arm. "However, Okita will fight you again, Battousai."  
  
"Saito-san!" Okita coughed, kneeling on the floor, clenching the grass between his fingers. "You... you came!" Okita struggled for breath. Saito didn't look at the young man; his cold amber eyes were focused on Battousai. Battousai sheathed his sword and was bout to attack when one of the Ishin Shishi members tossed his sword at Saito's leg. The blood flowed freely from the new wound and Saito collapsed next to his friend.  
  
"****it!" Saito swore. He staggered up, feeling more warm blood stream down his leg. Okita attempted to stand, but began to cough again and fell to his knees. Battousai just stood there, unable to cut them both down.  
  
"What's wrong, Battousai?" Saito winced. He felt the wound burning with pain. It was clouding his concentration.  
  
"I won't kill you," Battousai said. "It wasn't a fair fight from the beginning." Obviously some of the other Ishin Shishi members disagreed. They attacked, leaving some of their comrades to the hungry Wolves of Mibu. Saito fought off as many swords as he could, and taking the blows for both Okita and himself. When the other members of the Shinsengumi came to help their captains, Saito managed to pull Okita out of the fray and into the dense underbrush nearby. He sheathed his sword to get a better grip on Okita's limp body.  
  
"Okita!" Saito shook his unconscious friend. "Get up!" Saito's clothes were soaked with blood. He got up, limping back into the fight. The Ishin Shishi was slaughtering the Shinsengumi. Saito charged with a Gatotsu, skewering as many Ishin Shishi members as possible. Saito happened to glance a the ground and saw a shadow creeping up behind him He turned and stabbed through the foolish man, but not seeing the other man who had charged at his front. Saito turned and saw the sword, too close to block.  
  
"Take this, you Ishin Shishi freak!" a familiar voice, yelled. A sword parried the attacker's sword. Saito's mouth dropped open when he saw Tokio, standing next to him, fighting off many attackers. She cut through a man's right shoulder, causing him to drop his katana. He screamed in pain, but he wasn't killed. Saito marveled at the fact that Tokio could cut them all in just the right places, but not kill them or injure any of their vital organs. She fought with the skill of one of the top officials of the Shinsengumi and the compassion and innocence of a child.  
  
"Tokio? What are you doing?" Saito asked, attempting to unsheathe his sword. However, he couldn't muster up enough energy to pull the blade more than halfway out of the sheath.  
  
"I'm saving your hide!" Tokio shouted, slicing through another man. She sidestepped, then slashed another enemy.  
  
"Tokio, I told you not to come! And." he looked to his left. "Battousai's heading for the city! I'm going after him, Tokio! Take care of Okita! He's in the bushes!" Saito ran off as fast as his injured legs could take him. It wasn't very fast. He collapsed about 100 yards away from the original battle site.  
  
"Hajime!" Tokio cried after him. She took care of three other attackers and then ran over to where he had fallen. She touched his back and felt his heavy breathing. "You have to come with me. You're in no shape to fight!" she said, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. He weakly shrugged out of her hold.  
  
"I have to protect Kyoto." Saito groaned. He clutched his stomach, bent over and vomited. "I have to."  
  
"Hajime, you really can't fight like this. Let's get back to where Okita is. I'll help you there," Tokio said, pulling him onto her shoulders. They stumbled into the forest and soon found where Okita was lying. Tokio leaned Saito against a tree and pulled off her Shinsengumi jacket. She wrapped it around Okita's quivering body. Saito watched her as she gingerly brushed aside some stray hairs from Okita's young face. Then, she turned to him.  
  
"Tokio." Saito could hardly whisper. She put a finger on his lips, then took out a roll of bandages from a small sack that hung from her belt. She touched his side, feeling through the fabric of his clothing for any injuries. Saito ignored the pain coursing through his veins and closed his eyes, allowing the darkness to wash over him.  
  
A/N: Yes, I leave you at this suspenseful part! Mua ha ha ha! Please review! PLEASE! (I know, I'm sounding really pathetic right now.) 


	3. The wolf's only weakness

CHAPTER 3: The Wolf's only weakness  
  
Saito forced himself to wake up. He was lying on the ground where he had fallen asleep, feeling stiff and all his muscles ached.  
  
"Tokio?" he muttered. He got onto his knees and looked at Tokio's body, in peaceful slumber. Saito rubbed his aching arms and legs. He felt like he'd been torn apart and put back together in the wrong way. Saito tried to stand, but a wave of dizziness washed over him and he fell back to the floor, gasping. He looked out of the bushes toward the place where the battle was last night.  
  
"We lost that one," Saito commented, noting that most of the bodies on the floor were wearing Shinsengumi uniforms. He blinked back stinging pain in his ribs and slowly leaned against the tree. "Okita will be devastated when he wakes up. Most of those men belong to his squad." Tokio began to stir.  
  
"Mm." she mumbled. Then, she sat up, scrubbing at her eyes. "Hajime? You're up!"  
  
"Yeah, and I feel like-" suddenly he stopped and shot forward, ignoring the cries of pain his muscles and bones gave. He shoved Tokio's head toward the floor and crouched down behind the bush himself.  
  
"Over here!" a man's voice called to another man.  
  
"What is it?" the other asked. Saito recognized it as one of the men who had attacked him. These men were part of the Ishin Shishi.  
  
"A survivor!" first man said. There was a rustling of leaves and grass as the other man walked over to where his friend was standing.  
  
"A Shinsengumi survivor. Kill him," the second voice growled.  
  
"But Suzuke, we can interrogate him and-" the first man protested. The other interrupted.  
  
"No. The Shinsengumi don't betray their fellow Shinsengumi. They really are like a pack of wolves. Kill him now. He is of no use to us!" the man called Suzuke snapped. There was a metallic sound of a sword being drawn and the sound of metal on flesh. Saito grimaced behind the bushes. He hated scum who killed for no real purpose.  
  
"Hajime, who-?" Tokio whispered, but Saito clapped a hand over her mouth. He glared at her. Not now, Tokio! His glare seemed to say. She shut her mouth and buried her head in his chest. There was a rustling of more leaves and grass and then Suzuke said something.  
  
"Hey, a blood trail. Some of those wolves must've gotten away!" he came frighteningly close to the bush where Saito and Tokio were hiding. They hardly dared to breathe. Suddenly, Saito realized that Suzuke would find Okita's body if he crept any further into the bushes than he already had. Signaling to Tokio to stay quiet and out of the way, Saito crawled toward where Okita was lying. Tokio shook her head and crawled after him, ignoring his glares.  
  
"Did you find something?" the unidentified man asked Suzuke.  
  
"Not yet, but something is here. I can smell it," Suzuke breathed. He pushed past more bushes.  
  
"Maybe it's just a dead body," the other man laughed. Suzuke scowled. Then, he pushed past the last bush between him and Okita.  
  
"DIE!" Saito cried as he leapt from the bushes and drew his sword, slicing through Suzuke's chest. Suzuke narrowly dodged a fatal blow and drew his own sword.  
  
"Hey, it's a Shinsengumi!" Suzuke taunted. "An injured wolf! How can you fight this way? You'll be no more useful than a puppy with its feet cut off!" Suzuke sniggered. Saito made a face and attacked, piercing Suzuke's left shoulder and attempting to slice off his head. However, he had very little endurance left and found himself unable to cut through the shoulder to the neck.  
  
"What's wrong. wolf?" Suzuke choked, still sniggering, but his tone had lost a bit of its edge. Saito bit his lip, forcing the pain in his arms to slowly ebb away.  
  
"Hajime!" Tokio's voice rang out. She ran over to him, but before she arrived by his side, the other unidentified man wrapped his large arms around her arms and chest. She let out a scream. The man pulled the katana out of her belt and tossed it on the floor behind him.  
  
"Tokio." Saito gasped, wincing at the pain in his legs.  
  
"Take the sword out of Suzuke," the man commanded. He pulled out a sword and put it to Tokio's neck. "Or she'll die."  
  
"****." Saito swore and wrenched the blade out of Suzuke's shoulder. He fell to the floor, grabbing his wound.  
  
"Good," the man smiled evilly. "Very good. Now I'll just take this beauty away with me and you can be on your way, Mighty Wolf of Mibu." He put a sarcastic emphasis on every word. Saito flicked blood off his sword and sheathed it.  
  
Why don't you just attack the *******? A small voice in Saito's head whined. All you live for is Aku. Soku. Zan. Right?! But no, Saito knew that it was in vain to try and trick his mind into believing it. He knew that if he attacked, it would mean putting Tokio in danger. He sighed. Tokio really did mean something to him. He could only watch as the men tied Tokio and gagged her, then dragged her away with them, still holding a sword to her throat. She cast Saito a pleading look, but Saito couldn't even bare to watch. He turned on his heel, hatred blazing in his soul.  
  
A/N: Yup! That's the end of this chapter! I'll be posting tomorrow when I have time, I think. maybe I'll just leave you all hanging. no, I wouldn't do that. Anyway, thanks to reviewers!  
  
Koneko: Thank you so much for sticking with my stories! Amazingly, you weren't the first reviewer! You were the second! But I think you might already know that... oh and thank you for putting me on your fav. Authors list! You're the first one to do so! ::bows:: ^_^  
  
Silver-kitsune: How'd you get that name? It's nice. Anyway, thanks for reviewing and fro your great comment! Heh. Fights. There's one big one between Saito, Okita and Battousai at the very end. I'll be getting there in a little bit. 


	4. Tokio a captured Shinsengumi

CHAPTER 4: Tokio, a captured Shinsengumi  
  
Tokio was shoved into the empty streets of Kyoto, unable to forget the look on her Hajime's face. She tried to blink the sight away, but it only brought stinging tears to her golden eyes. She twisted her wrists and tried to wriggle free, but the man called Suzuke clutched her wrists harder, causing them to fall numb.  
  
Hajime... I need you RIGHT NOW. Tokio thought desperately. She tried to shake the gag off, but it was tied on tight. The worst part about the moment was that there was no one on the street to help her. It couldn't get much worse... A man passed them, staring straight at her.  
  
HELP ME! Tokio's eyes pleaded, but the man just shrugged and continued on his way. Okay, it could get worse. Tokio was pushed into a restaurant where many of the men from the battle the night before were eating. Most had bandages wrapped around their arms and heads, but others were uninjured. They all stared admiringly at her. She closed her eyes, unable to withstand the embarrassment.  
  
"Who is this?" a familiar voice asked. Tokio's eyes flew open and she was staring face to face with none other than Battousai. Tokio's eyes widened in fear, but she forced herself to clam down. "Don't be afraid, Miss," Battousai smiled warmly. "These brutes won't hurt you..." He glanced at her Shinsengumi uniform. "If you cooperate, that is..."  
  
Battousai... he'll kill me... but that smile... it doesn't emit threatening ki... Tokio thought. Her mind raced, but then, she felt a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"I'll take her to the prison, men," Battousai said seriously. He guided her to a door and opened it, revealing a stairway leading down into darkness. "Walk, miss. If you do not obey, I will be forced to leave you with these men." He took away the cloth around her mouth.  
  
"Let me go!" Tokio demanded, pulling away from the redhead. He grabbed her wrists and pulled her with him down into the cellar. "Let me go!"  
  
"Answer this question and I will allow you to walk independently," Battousai's amber eyes pierced hers. They reminded her of Saito's eyes, which brought tears to her own. She blinked them away.  
  
"What will you ask?" Tokio asked. Battousai sighed.  
  
"Who let you into the Shinsengumi?" Battousai questioned. "Was it Okita or Saito?"  
  
"It was neither. I... it was... I got in on my own merit!" Tokio stammered, trying to protect Saito.  
  
"You think I'm a fool?" Battousai laughed. "I know how the Shinsengumi acts. They wouldn't ever allow a woman like you to enter the Shinsengumi unless her spouse asked for her to be let in. Even then, it is very difficult to become a member. Whoever let you in must be of high rank in the Shinsengumi." Battousai let her wrists go.  
  
"I... please don't tell anyone!" Tokio said, rubbing her wrists. "Hajime Saito let me in." Tokio averted her eyes to the floor.  
  
"Really? I was positive it was Okita. I see... very interesting. He must be worried about you," Battousai smiled. "What was your name again?"  
  
"Uh... Keikio. Isthihara Keikio..." Tokio lied.  
  
"Oh. Well then, Miss Keikio, I must lock you in here, but I'll come back with your meal," Battousai pulled out a ring of keys and unlocked the door of a closet that looked damp and very old. With the little light from the open door, Tokio could see that there were many barrels of sake in the closet. She stumbled in and watched the Battousai close the door. It was pitch black.  
  
"Let me out, Battousai!" Tokio cried though the door. "I have to get back to the Shinsengumi!"  
  
"And tell where our headquarters are? No way. Goodbye for now, Miss Keikio," Tokio could hear the Battousai lock the door and walk away. She let out a slight moan of despair and then crumpled to the floor and cried.  
  
A/N: Thank you all of you kind reviewers! Oh, this is not historically correct, as all of you might have guessed. Then again, I'll never know. I'm not a history person.  
  
REVIEW RESPONSES:  
  
Koneko: AGH! Koneko! Don't bite me! AHHHHHH! :: runs away :: You said you had an idea? 'Bout what? 


	5. Saito's determination

CHAPTER 5: Saito's Determination  
  
Saito sat in silence at a table in a restaurant, letting the smells of freshly cooked food wash over him. He stared at his full bowl of kake soba, feeling lost.  
  
"**** you, Suzuke," Saito swore. He took the katana that had been in Tokio's belt out of his own. He remembered picking it up after Tokio was out of sight and then taking Okita to the hospital downtown. Okita was still there, running a terrible fever. He stared at the smooth sheath and then pulled out the katana its self. The blade glimmered in the dim light.  
  
"Tokio. It was my fault," Saito mumbled. He slid the sword back into its sheath and heard it click. Then, he stood up, paid for the uneaten soba and wandered out of the restaurant. He walked down the deserted streets of Kyoto. Everyone was staying inside for fear of getting killed in a battle between the Shinsengumi and the Ishin Shishi. He walked to the hospital where Okita was still in a feverish sleep, tossing and turning and muttering names.  
  
"Okita." Saito whispered. The boy still had a terrible fever and his skin was hot and clammy to the touch. "You're leaving me on my own!" He touched the boy's cheek, which was flushed and hot. Then, he left the room and walked out into the cold night air, wandering aimlessly through the streets until he heard voices. He unconsciously walked toward them not really paying attention to the conversation until five intriguing words reached his ears.  
  
"We caught a Shinsengumi girl!" one of the voices said. Saito recognized it as the voice of Suzuke's friend. Saito could never forget those men.  
  
"Really?" another asked. Saito couldn't recognize that voice.  
  
"Yeah, and we were planning to squeeze all the information she's got out of her, but since she won't talk, we've decided to starve it out of her instead," Suzuke's friend chuckled. Without thinking, Saito drew his sword and attacked the two men, feeling his sword go through one man, then the other.  
  
"Where is she?" Saito asked the injured men. "Where?!" His cold eyes were glimmering and induced even more fear into the men.  
  
"W-w-who?" Suzuke's friend stammered. Obviously he wasn't as cocky as Suzuke himself.  
  
"The Shinsengumi girl!" Saito snarled, pointing the blade of his sword at the man's face. The man cowered from it and trembled all over.  
  
"I won't tell you!" the man shook.  
  
"Maybe you just need a little persuasion." Saito sliced through some crates of goods next to the wall and many bags of rice tumbled out. Then, he stabbed hole in a barrel of water and watched it spill out slowly. "That, my friend, will be your head if you don't tell me what I'm looking for." The man shook.  
  
"I don't know." the man whimpered. Saito walked over to the other man.  
  
"Even more persuasion?" Saito asked, looking at the other man. "It appears, my friend, that your friend here has sold your soul to the devil!"  
  
"NO, DON'T KILL ME! PLEASE!" the man cowered. In a flash of blue, the man was dead, out cold in his own blood.  
  
"Now will you tell me?" Saito asked. Suzuke's friend whimpered some more then pointed down the road.  
  
"The restaurant down that way! The headquarters of the Ishin Shishi are." the man clapped his hand over his mouth.  
  
"Ah, I see. Well, thanks for your help, good friend!" Saito smirked. He turned to walk off.  
  
"Whew. I thought you were gonna kill me." the man gasped.  
  
"I was," Saito replied, sheathing his sword. "After all, I live by Aku. Soku. Zan. But I figured that after your friends find out you're a traitor, they'd do something much more painful than I could even imagine. Then, they'd kill you. It does seem like a better end for scum like you, don't you think?" He headed for the restaurant where the man had pointed.  
  
"Hope you die, Saito Hajime!" Suzuke's friend spat, clutching his injured leg. "I hope the rest of the Ishin Shishi kills you before you get to your girl!" Saito smirked. Not a chance, he thought. Not a chance.  
  
A/N: Yeah, I know, a really short chapter, but the next one will be longer. (At least I think so ^_^)  
  
Koneko: Just give me your idea through review. It's easier for me! I thought I was actually going to lose my leg there... hahahahahahahahaha... you weren't kidding were you? :: backs away nervously :: 


	6. The Rescue

CHAPTER 6: The Rescue  
  
Saito pulled off his Shinsengumi jacket and uniform until he was left with a gi and pants and nothing else. Then, he hid the bundle of clothing in a small space between two crates. Sliding his sword into his belt, he put on a friendly smile and closed his distinctive eyes. Now, no one could really recognize him as a member of the Shinsengumi. He sauntered into the restaurant, noticing some familiar faces from the battle before.  
  
"Excuse me, sir, but we are not serving the public at this time," the waitress informed him. He nodded at her.  
  
"I know. I am a member of the Ishin Shishi," Saito lied. The girl smiled.  
  
"Oh. Then you are more than welcome! Here, take a seat." She motioned to a table filled with men.  
  
"Hello," one of the Ishin Shishi warriors at the table greeted him. "And who might you be?"  
  
"Fujita," Saito replied, thinking fast. "Fujita Goro."  
  
"Well then, Fujita-san, it's nice to meet you. You've heard about Himura, right?" the man asked.  
  
"Yes, I have. Actually, I heard about the battle that you had with the Shinsengumi last night," Saito said. "I heard that you managed to capture a woman of the Shinsengumi."  
  
"Yes, we did. Actually, Suzuke did. He found her when she tried to help one of the leaders Saito Hajime. She must really have skill, though, to get into the Shinsengumi, don't you think?"  
  
"Yeah," Saito said absentmindedly. He stood up. "Could you take me to this girl? I want to see if she looks... erm... tough!"  
  
"Okay. Actually, I was wondering what she looked like myself! You think she's pretty?" the man also stood and placed his sword into his belt, walking toward a door. He opened it and began to walk down the stairs. Saito followed.  
  
"I don't know," Saito walked through the damp cellar. He stopped at a door and waited for the man to open it.  
  
"The Battousai's too kind when he's out of battle. He wants to treat the girl with respect," the man unlocked the door and pushed it open. Tokio was sitting on the floor of the closet, sniffing.  
  
"So, this is the Shinsengumi girl, huh?" Saito ventured toward Tokio. She pulled away in fear. "TOKIO!" Saito breathed in her ear. He hoped that the other man hadn't heard. Tokio gasped, but stayed silent.  
  
"So, is she as cute as we'd hoped?" the man behind Saito asked.  
  
"Yeah, come over and have a look!" Saito beckoned him over. He walked over to Tokio and touched her cheek.  
  
"A bit of cleaning up is needed, but she'll do." the man laughed. His hand slid down Tokio's body and she gulped. Saito's eyes opened in a flash. He tore the man away from Tokio and cut him down. His blood seeped into the floor. Then, Saito re-sheathed his sword and closed his eyes, putting on yet another friendly smile. It hid his ki perfectly.  
  
"Hajime, I was so scared," Tokio sobbed softly into his gi. He patted her head and then pushed her away. He slit his forearm and wiped the blood onto Tokio's Shinsengumi uniform. Then, he ruffled her hair and spread some dirt from the floor onto her skin. He tore her pants on the bottom and cut through her clothes with his katana.  
  
"You have to look like I've been terrible to you. He sheathed his sword and wrapped a piece of her gi on his cut. Then, he gently slid his arm around her waist and held her by her hair. They walked out of the cellar like that. When they reached the top, Tokio put on her most frightened face and Saito smirked evilly (A/N: Like he always does...). One of the men in the restaurant walked over to Saito.  
  
"Why are you taking her?" the man questioned.  
  
"To have FUN," Saito smirked. "Know of a PRIVATE area were we can go?" The man nodded and laughed.  
  
"Yes, down that hallway and to your right. That room is free. No one uses it," the man pointed. "Here, I'll take you there." Then, the man guided Saito and Tokio into the room. They stepped in.  
  
"Thank you," Saito smiled. The man nodded. It appeared he wouldn't leave until he saw what he wanted to see, so Saito grabbed Tokio as roughly as he could bare and planted his lips onto hers. Satisfied, the man walked away from the door. Quickly, Saito pulled away and closed the door. Tokio stared at him.  
  
"What?" Saito asked, taking out his sword. He walked over to the wall and stood in Gatotsu position.  
  
"Thank you, Hajime," Tokio said, looking at her toes. "For saving me."  
  
"What'd you think? That I'd just leave you here? Not with all of those Ishin Shishi-" he was about to swear, but Tokio placed her hand on his mouth and finished his sentence for him.  
  
"Freaks," she said, letting her hand fall to his chest. "Ishin Shishi freaks." He charged at he wall, creating a hole just big enough to crawl through.  
  
"Let's go," Saito took her hand and crawled through first. Then, he helped her out. They ran down the street, all of their senses alert. They turned a corner and right before the impact, Saito shoved Tokio out of the way. She fell onto the street, wincing at her stinging palms. She looked up just in time to see the Battousai's sword stab through Saito's stomach. Battousai wrenched his sword out. He cast a glance at her and then ran off into the night. She ran over to Saito and saw a stream of blood pour out of his mouth.  
  
"HAJIME!" she screamed. She saw more blood drip from his mouth; he was hunched on his knees, clutching his stomach, feeling warm blood seep out.  
  
"Help... me... get... a doctor... hurry..." Saito choked, spitting blood. He gave a low moan.  
  
"Hajime, I don't know my way around Kyoto very well without you..." Tokio said, hugging his trembling body.  
  
"Please try, Tokio..." Saito pleaded. He allowed another mouthful of the warm red liquid to splash onto the pavement. "I... can't live... like this..." Then, he fell to the floor, knocked unconscious.  
  
A/N: Mua ha ha! I'm so evil! Leaving you all hanging like this... oh, and I might only be able to update a little because... well... school is beginning in a day. (Bum bum bum...) Please review! And I was thinking of creating a comedy fanfic, but... the problem is that... it's about Halloween and it's not quite Halloween yet! Let me know what you think! ^_^  
  
REVIEWER RESPONSES:  
  
Koneko: Hello. Just put the idea on the review page, please!!! My email is kind of... messed up. Just put it on the review page! If it's that top secret, then... uh... find another way to tell me about it (Or just don't tell me at all... what's it about anyway?)!  
  
Stungun Millie: As I said in the previous review response thinga bobba ding, my email is kind of messed up at the moment. Just communicate through reviews... they don't even have to be reviews, just messages! Okay, gotta go.  
  
ANYONE ELSE THAT I MISSED:  
  
Sorry I missed you, but thanks for all of your support! 


	7. Hurry to the doctor! The margin between ...

CHAPTER 7: Hurry to the doctor! The margin between life and death!  
  
Saito felt like his head was swimming. He tried to call out to Tokio, but he felt like he was underwater. The darkness felt heavy, and the pain swirled in it along with him. His last thought was: Don't let the Battousai get her...  
  
Tokio sprinted through the streets, asking anyone she could find where a doctor's office was. Her body was weighed down with fatigue and she could hardly take another step forward, but when she recalled the image of Saito, hunched on the floor, vomiting blood, her strength was renewed and she could run again. There were not very many people in the area at that time. It was very late at night. Tokio ran down another street, looking for any familiar places. After about an hour of blindly sprinting, she found a small doctor's office. Tokio stumbled inside, feeling the warmth of the room embrace her.  
  
"Can somebody help me? Hello!" Tokio called into the room. An older man came out of a door on the right side of the room and walked over to her.  
  
"Yes. What do you need help with, young lady?" the old man asked.  
  
"My friend, he's been stabbed through his stomach!" Tokio gasped. The old man nodded. "I see... well then, take me to him!" he said, picking up his bag and stuffing some jars inside it. "I'll be going out, Okita-san! Help yourself to whatever you want, just don't do anything too strenuous!"  
  
"Okita-san?" Tokio asked. "Is he... here?"  
  
"Yes... do you know Okita-san?" the old man asked, picking up his bag and sticking it under his arm.  
  
"I do. He's my friend!" Tokio said. "If we're thinking of the same person, that is." Okita walked out of a door, holding a cup of tea, and yawned.  
  
"Miss Tokio!" Okita gasped. "Why are you here? And so late at night?!" He set his cup on a nearby table and hurried over to her.  
  
"Hajime's in trouble!" Tokio announced feeling a bit relieved at seeing her friend. "We have to go, Okita!" Tokio yelled and ran off, the doctor hurrying behind. They arrived at where Saito had been stabbed in less than ten minutes. Saito's skin was deathly pale.  
  
"So... this is your friend, huh?" the doctor asked checking for a pulse. He let out a sigh of relief to feel a very slow, but distinct pulse.  
  
"Yes," Tokio replied, sinking to the ground and putting her hands on her face. She was exhausted.  
  
"I see," the doctor nodded. "He's really got a strong will to live." Then, he pulled out a jar full of liquid and opened it. He splashed it onto Saito's bloody wound.  
  
"Hajime... you have to live," Tokio yawned, hardly able to keep her eyes open. She touched his forehead and found that it was very cold. It made her worry even more.  
  
"You can go to sleep, Miss. I'll take care of your friend," the doctor pulled a blanket out of his bag and draped it over Tokio's shoulders. Then, he turned back to Saito, and Tokio fell asleep.  
  
Battousai crouched on the roof, watching the Shinsengumi woman as she slept against the side of the building. He had hoped she'd make it in time; he didn't like killing people by accident, which was what he had done.  
  
He heard a man calling to him.  
  
"Himura!" the man yelled. "The Shinsengumi has rescued the woman!" Battousai nodded, understanding that he was expected to join the search party. He unsheathed his sword and ran out into the street. He ran down the road and turned a corner, his sword out in front of him. Battousai's head snapped forward as he felt his sword pierce through a person's stomach. He scrutinized the man and recognized him as Saito Hajime, leader of the third squad of the Shinsengumi.  
  
No! I... didn't mean to... stab... him... like that! Battousai's eyes widened in shock. He turned his head slightly to see the Shinsengumi woman crouched on the floor, staring at him with despair and hatred in her eyes. He attempted to bow in apology, but his pride wouldn't allow him to humble himself to a Shinsengumi woman. Battousai ran off, back to the man who had given the command, and told him that the Shinsengumi had gotten away.  
  
Battousai shook his head. He hunched down low to the roof and ran off toward the Ishin Shishi headquarters.  
  
Okita ran out the door after finishing his tea. He saw Tokio's figure running down the street, even farther than he had expected her to get. Okita wondered what could have happened.  
  
"Not many people can hurt Saito-san that badly!" Okita said. His smile was no longer plastered on his face, but was replaced with a look of worry. "Except... maybe..." his eyes widened in realization. "Battousai!" Okita breathed. He felt a wave of coughs coming on and he walked back inside where he fell onto his futon, coughing.  
  
Tokio opened her heavy eyelids. The sun was just peeking over the horizon, showering the ground with an orange glow. She rolled over, feeling the blanket slip away from her body and her hand touch the cold ground. The events from last night hit her memory hard and her head snapped up to see the doctor lying on the ground wrapped in a blanket a few feet away from Saito. Tokio stood up, rubbed her aching arms and legs and hurried over to Saito.  
  
"Hajime?" she whispered. His face had regained some of its color, but he still looked terrible. She placed a hand on his pale cheek and found that it was warmer than the night before. She bent over and brushed her lips over his, snuggling next to him under a single blanket. She closed her eyes and tried to fall back asleep, the warmth of the rising sun beating down on her. Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder and Hajime's lips on her own. She wrapped her arms around his stomach, losing herself in his kiss.  
  
A/N: Um... school tomorrow. T_T...  
  
Koneko: No. * flicks the switch on the idea light bulb * Sorry. 


	8. The final night ofthe Bakumatsu

CHAPTER 8: The final night of the Bakumatsu  
  
Tokio and Saito were sitting in a room in an inn in Kyoto. (Lots of in's. ^_^) Saito had almost recovered from the stab wound dealt to him by Battousai. It had left a terrible scar there that still pained his pride. She could still see it in his eyes whenever the name Battousai came up in a conversation, the bruise on his pride that Battousai had given to him. It had been a week since that day.  
  
"Hajime?" Tokio asked. He was sitting at a desk, musing over some papers. He turned to look at her.  
  
"Yes, Tokio?" he asked. She walked over to him and sat on his lap.  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"What are you talking about, Tokio? Nothing's going on." he stroked her silky black hair.  
  
"Something must be happening!" Tokio said, leaning against him. "Both you and Okita seem preoccupied, and whenever I ask Okita what's going on, he says the same thing! Really, what's going on?"  
  
"Kaishu Katsu decided to suggest to the Tokugawas to surrender their palace. I think that we will probably lose this war because Kaishu is one of Tokugawa's trusted advisors." Saito sighed. He looked at her with a softer look in his eyes.  
  
"And. what. will happen to you?" Tokio asked. "And the rest of the Shinsengumi?"  
  
"I'm not sure, but if you're worried about the new government killing me, then you have nothing to worry about. I won't let some low-down Ishin Shishi government kill the Miburo off," Saito smiled a true smile and then brushed her off of his lap. "I'll think of something. You should go to sleep. I'm going to be working on this." And with that, he turned to his papers.  
  
"What is it?" Tokio asked. She shouldered her way through to see the papers sprawled on the desk.  
  
"Letters to the Shinsengumi from the Ishin Shishi. It's in a code that no one can figure out, but we believe that the letters might tell us when and where the Ishin Shishi plans to attack next." Saito gently pushed her away, but she just shouldered her way in again.  
  
"Let me see. I'm good with codes!" Tokio said. She snatched a paper from the desk and jumped to the other side of the room before he could grab it from her hands. Tokio studied it for a little while. Saito sighed again and walked over to her.  
  
"Tokio, please," Saito said, holding out a hand. Tokio turned.  
  
"I think this word is 'we'." Tokio said, pointing. "And if we plug the letters in here, then I think that this word could be 'will'." She moved her finger to point at more of the coded writing. Saito stared at her.  
  
"I doubt it," he said, yanking the paper from her grasp. He sat down at the desk again and began to study it yet again.  
  
"Hajime, listen to me! I really think I'm onto something!" Tokio protested. She ran over to the desk and ran her hands down his back, peering over his shoulder. She picked up the brush that was lying on the desk, untouched, and dipped it in the ink pot. Then, she picked up a piece of paper and began to work her way through the code.  
  
"Tokio, listen, you really can't expect to be successful after just one night." Saito said. He walked over to her and watched the writing form under her brush.  
  
"There. That's what the message says," Tokio said. She tossed the brush onto the floor and gave the paper to him. He looked at it and took it back to his desk. Tokio sighed and changed from her Shinsengumi uniform into her nightclothes.  
  
"Tokio," Saito said. "If this is really what it says then." He stopped.  
  
"What?" Tokio asked, padding over to him. He jumped up and grabbed his two swords that were leaning against the wall.  
  
"The deciding battle will be tonight!" Saito replied. "I have to inform Hijikata!" He gave her a kiss, then ran out the door.  
  
"HAJIME!" Tokio called after him. She gave a groan and began to change again.  
  
Okita was standing in Hijikata's office, waiting for orders. Harada, Takeda and Nagakura, the captains of the 5th, 10th, and 2nd squads. Just then, Saito ran into the door, holding two pieces of paper in his hand.  
  
"Hijikata-dono! (A/N: I don't know what they would actually call their leader. let me know, please!)" Saito said, slamming the papers onto the desk.  
  
"Saito-san?" Okita asked, walking over.  
  
"There. This is what the letter said," Saito said, pointing to the paper that he had gotten from Tokio. Hijikata scanned the paper and then looked up, a fierce look in his eye.  
  
"Assemble your men!" Hijikata ordered. Saito nodded and hurried out, followed by Okita and the others.  
  
Saito walked down a hallway to where the troops were stationed. Tokio was waiting for him in the middle of the hallway.  
  
"Hajime, I'm fighting with you!" she announced, laying a hand on the hilt of her katana.  
  
"No," Saito replied. "Go back to the room. You'll be in too much danger."  
  
"Hajime, I'd rather fight and die alongside you than to have you fight and die with out me, leaving me alone," Tokio said. Saito was caught off guard by her words. He grinned.  
  
"Okay. Come, Tokio," Saito said. "You may be the most loyal ally that I have." He faced his men. "We are going to fight the Ishin Shishi in a battle that might decide the winner of this war!" Moments later, the 1st, 2nd, 3rd, 5th and 10th squads of the Shinsengumi were trickling into the heart of Kyoto.  
  
Battousai crouched in the shadows. He glanced at where his fellow Ishin Shishi members were hiding.  
  
This is it! He thought, setting a hand on the hilt of his sword. If the Shinsengumi come, we will fight to the death. If they do not, we will burn the city of Kyoto and win the war! Battousai watched through the leaves of the bush behind which he was hiding. Then, his eyes narrowed. The Shinsengumi were there.  
  
Saito and his men followed Nagakura's squad. Okita's was in the front, taking the lead. Tokio clung to Saito's blue haori, listening for any signs of attackers. There was a slight movement in the bushes, and Saito signaled to his men to draw their swords.  
  
"Hajime, what is it?" Tokio asked, unsheathing her katana.  
  
"Shh." Saito slowly placed his hand over her mouth, drawing his sword. There was a yell from Okita's squad.  
  
"The Ishin Shishi! They're here!" Saito heard Nagakura yell. Tokio ran after Saito into the fray. They were just in time to see Battousai attack Okita. He narrowly missed Okita's head, and charged for another attack. Tokio felt menacing ki behind her, and turned to look. Burning pain seared through her arm. She jumped backwards and landed next to Saito, who was fighting his way toward Okita. Yells of both the Shinsengumi and Ishin Shishi alike could be heard throughout the city of Kyoto.  
  
"Himura-san!" Okita grinned, pulling his sword up into the stance for the Hiratsuki. "I'm glad you could make it. It has been so long since we last fought!" Battousai nodded back.  
  
"It has," Battousai replied. He sheathed his sword, ready to execute Battou- jutsu. (spelling?) There was a moment of pause while the chaos around the two fighters raged. Then, in an explosion of mud from the rain the night before, the leader of the 1st squad of the Shinsengumi and Himura the Battousai began their final duel.  
  
A/N: Sorry about the delay! I'm back in school and homework calls! Kaishu Katsu was mentioned in some of the episodes in the RK anime, if anyone was wondering... 


	9. Another Draw

CHAPTER 9: Another draw  
  
Okita thrust his sword forward, executing his lightning-fast three-hit attack. Only one of the three hits connected with its target. Battousai ignored the warm blood dripping down his arm and unsheathed his sword with god-like speed. It was just short of slicing Okita in two, however it did cause an injury to both of Okita's legs.  
  
"Your skills have gotten even better, Himura-san!" Okita smiled. He raised his sword. Battousai gave a shadow of a smile.  
  
"Yours, too," was his reply. They both darted forward. Okita attacked with a normal Hiratsuki this time, but Battousai jumped up, attempting to use the Hiten- Mitserugi Style Ryu Tsui Sen. He smashed into the floor as Okita dodged, but Battousai wasn't finished quite yet. Quickly sheathing his sword, he attacked with Battou-jutsu. Okita pulled his sheath up just enough to block to strike, but Battousai turned the Battou-jutsu into Soryusen, using his sheath to attack Okita. It hit Okita in the side-area and Okita was thrown backward. Okita crouched on the floor, hunching over his sword that he had dropped after receiving the blow.  
  
"Himura-san... you never cease to amaze me," Okita said, attempting to smile, but a wave of coughs took over. Small droplets of blood dripped from his mouth onto the gleaming blade of his sword.  
  
"Okita!" Saito's voice was heard not far away. "Stay out of the fight! I'll finish the Battousai! Just STAND DOWN!"  
  
"No, Saito-san!" Okita said. "I cannot flee before an enemy after we have begun our battle. You of all people should understand that!" He stumbled up, raised the sword, and ran forward where he and the Battousai clashed.  
  
"Okita!" Saito yelled back, seeing his friend continue the battle. He watched as the two warriors jumped backward. Okita began to cough and crumpled to the floor. More red droplets from Okita's mouth fell onto the untainted blade. They rolled off onto the floor. Okita just continued to cough, more blood appearing on the blade.  
  
"Stay OUT of this, Saito-san!" Okita snarled, glaring at his friend with crazed eyes. "I want to do this myself!" A coughing fit consumed Okita and he hunched over again.  
  
"Okita!" Saito cried. He slashed through another Ishin Shishi warrior and ran over to the young man. "Okita, stand down!"  
  
"No!" Okita protested, shoving Saito away. "I WANT to do this MYSELF! This is MY fight!" Okita faced Battousai. "Come, Himura-san. Let's finish this!" Battousai ran forward. His sword met Okita's.  
  
"Okita, stop!" Saito growled at him. He skewered three Ishin Shishi members, then slashed through one that was sneaking up of Tokio. She turned and ran over to him, her clothes splattered with blood.  
  
"Hajime, where's Okita-san?" Tokio asked. Saito pointed to where Okita and the Battousai were feverishly battling it out.  
  
"He won't listen to me. He's in no shape to fight because of that cold that he's never gotten rid of!" Saito replied. Battousai performed a Ryu so sen, followed by a Ryu tsui sen. Okita dodged both of them, then attacked with his three hit combo. He also missed, but Battousai had jumped and landed behind him.  
  
"I'll kill you now," Battousai mumbled. His hand pulled the sword out of its sheath.  
  
"OKITA!" Saito cried, and charged in with the fastest Gatotsu he could muster. It was just enough to stop the Battousai's blade from killing Okita, but it did slash his back, knocking him forward and rendering him unconscious. Tokio ran over and crouched next to Okita's fallen body.  
  
"Is he going to be okay?" Tokio asked Saito. He was facing the Battousai, but didn't seem ready to fight. "Hajime?" Tokio asked. Then, she happened to glance down at his sword. The blade was cracked and chipped.  
  
"Give me Okita's sword," Saito muttered. "This one is beyond repair." Tokio nodded and handed him Okita's katana. Saito took it and tossed his sword at the Battousai. He parried it with his own, but that proved to be a mistake. Saito had charged with a Gatotsu right after it so that once the first sword was blocked, the Gatotsu would still be there to hit its target. Battousai narrowly dodged it, but Saito attacked with a side sweeping attack. Battousai managed to avoid that one by leaping into the air.  
  
"RYU TSUI SEN!" Battousai yelled.  
  
"Gatotsu third stance!" Saito cried, leaping up to counter the attack. They both fell to the ground slightly wounded. None of them noticed that the sound had diminished greatly. Most of the warriors had been killed and only a few were left, attempting to fight to the finish. Battousai sheathed his sword and attacked before Saito could react.  
  
Can't beat the god-like speed of the Hiten-Mitserugi style, so... He thought. Saito used his zero stance Gatotsu to counter, tossing the Battousai backwards. Like a cat, he landed on his feet.  
  
"It appears we have another draw," Battousai said. He held up his sword. It was split in two; one piece was stuck into the ground.  
  
"Yes, it appears so," Saito smirked, holding up Okita's borrowed sword, which was also cut in two. "We'll have to finish this another day, Battousai!" He turned to Okita and Tokio. Then, he heard a familiar voice, one that he was sure that he would never forget. SUZUKE.  
  
"You're fleeing a battle, Battousai?" Suzuke grumbled. He spotted Saito, Tokio and Okita on the side of the road.  
  
"No, it is a draw, Suzuke-san," Battousai said. Saito attempted to keep his hand from creeping to his wakizashi, but it was in vain. Even years of training his self-control couldn't stop him from drawing the shorter sword and charging at the hated man. Battousai, who shoved Saito away, stopped him. Suzuke let out a cackle.  
  
"Allow the dog to attack me!" Suzuke laughed. Saito's amber eyes narrowed.  
  
"You..." Saito spat. He sheathed the wakizashi, using all the self-control he could muster. Then, he turned and walked back to where Tokio was waiting.  
  
"Hajime?" she whispered. He gave her a slight shake of his head and made a move to pick up Okita. Suddenly, he whirled around knocked away the blade that was heading for his face and took Suzuke down.  
  
"You wanna try anymore cheap tricks?" Saito asked. His voice was dripping with hatred. "Answer."  
  
"N-no, sir," Suzuke said, now frightened out of his wits. Saito's sharp wolf-like eyes pierced Suzuke's.  
  
"Good," Saito said. "Because that was your last." He unsheathed his wakizashi and plunged it into Suzuke's heart. Then, he stood, pulling it out.  
  
"Why do you kill, Hajime Saito?" Suzuke choked. "You know that you've lost this war. Why continue?"  
  
"I live to protect Japan and by the essence of the Shinsengumi: Aku. Soku. Zan," Saito replied, sheathing the wakizashi. He walked over to Okita's body and picked it up carefully.  
  
"Hajime?" Tokio asked. He just shot her a soft glare and wrapped his free arm protectively around her shoulders. All of the fighting had ceased and only a few injured warriors were still trying to fight for their side. Saito collected all of his men that were alive and they limped back to the inn.  
  
"The others ran off, I'm sure of it," Saito muttered, glancing at the bodies that littered the ground. They walked into the inn where Saito put Okita's body on the futon in his and Tokio's room. Then, he let Tokio take care of Okita while he left to find a doctor.  
  
A/N: You might have to wait for a while for the next chapter to come out...  
  
Stungun Millie: A what?! NO WAY!  
  
Koneko: Gotcha. Okay, I'll look at your fic...  
  
Kaiya-chan: Thank you for your support. I'll check out your fic now...^_^ 


	10. Tuberculosis

CHAPTER 10: Tuberculosis  
  
Saito and Tokio waited in Okita's room for the doctor to finish examining Okita. Okita was the first to be examined, being the most injured and sick of all the remaining Shinsengumi members. Saito sat, leaning against the wall, smoking a cigarette. He flicked some silvery ashes off of it, then stuck it back in his mouth. Tokio was sitting next to him, leaning against his shoulder, drifting off into a light sleep. The adrenaline rush had long since ebbed away, and Tokio was left in exhaustion. They had both changed into more comfortable clothes. Saito could hear Okita in the room next door, coughing. He took a long drag from his cigarette.  
  
"Hajime?" Tokio asked sleepily. "Is he going to be okay?"  
  
"I hope so, Tokio," Saito said. He sighed and put the cigarette out in an ashtray. She hugged on to him and he buried his nose in her sweet smelling hair. He felt her move her head and her lips on his. Saito felt Tokio's hands reach up and play with the hair on the back of his neck. Then, her fingers wandered up to his high ponytail and untied it. His hair fell down onto his shoulders and trailed down his back to his lower back. He pulled away from her.  
  
"Hajime," Tokio whispered. "I love you." She slipped his gi off of his shoulders, then touched his bare chest and felt the new scar on his stomach. She looked up at his face.  
  
"Yes, it is still a bruise, Tokio," Saito said. "I will never be able to get rid of it."  
  
"Don't let it dampen your pride, Hajime," Tokio smiled. "You saved my life when you got it."  
  
"Yes, and you saved mine," Saito said. He paused. "Tokio?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I have to ask you something."  
  
"What?" There was a knock at the door. Saito pulled his gi back around his shoulders and re-tied his hair. Still, four pieces of it would not stay out of his face.  
  
"Come in," Saito said. The doctor pushed open the door.  
  
"I have gotten Okita-san's temperature to go down and his coughs are not so severe anymore, however." the doctor stopped. Saito and Tokio both looked at him, waiting for him to finish his sentence.  
  
"However...?" Saito asked. The doctor closed his eyes and took a deep breath.  
  
"However, Okita-san has contracted more than a cold," the doctor said.  
  
"What does he have?" Tokio asked, a worried look on her face.  
  
"Tuberculosis," the doctor said. "He won't be with us much longer. Only a year, at the most."  
  
"Let me see him," Saito demanded.  
  
"No," the doctor said. "You could catch the disease, too. We don't want to risk it. I will stay with him."  
  
"I am not afraid of death," Saito said. "Bring me to him." The doctor sighed.  
  
"I will come, too!" Tokio said. "I am not afraid of death either. As a warrior, I face death everyday."  
  
"Come," the doctor said reluctantly. They all followed him into the room where Okita was lying on the floor, sleeping. Saito made a move to walk over to Okita, but Tokio stopped him.  
  
"We should not wake him, Hajime," Tokio whispered, grabbing Saito's sleeve. "He will need his rest." Saito nodded.  
  
"We'll come back tomorrow morning," Saito said. "Good night, doctor." He took Tokio's hand and led her out of the room. They slid the door closed behind them and retreated to the room next door. Saito walked over to the window and opened it, lighting up a cigarette. Tokio stood behind him, her arms around his waist.  
  
"I hope Okita will be okay," Tokio mumbled into Saito's gi.  
  
"I think he will. He's not the kind of guy who would die so easily. It takes a lot to kill a Miburo," Saito replied.  
  
"Yes, it does. It's a good thing, too, otherwise," Tokio paused. "Otherwise, I wouldn't have you." She blushed and hoped he wouldn't see. Lucky for her, he didn't.  
  
"Tokio?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"I have to ask you something."  
  
"Yes?" Tokio looked at him. He stared out the window. A long silence passed between them.  
  
"Tokio, would you be the one to tame the Wolf of Mibu?" Saito finally asked. Tokio stared at his back. Had he actually proposed?! Tokio opened her mouth ready to just let the words spill out.  
  
A/N: I know, I know. In history, Saito and Tokio's marriage was arranged, but hey, IT'S FICTION, RIGHT?! Hee hee, anyway, I couldn't imagine Saito proposing, but I decided to try. You never know! Some OOCness might just do them good! ^_^ Thank you to all of those who reviewed! I think I've kept you all waiting long enough! 


	11. Mate of the Wolf

CHAPTER 11: Mate of the wolf  
  
"Hajime..." Tokio stared at him. She couldn't seem to make her voice work right, so she gave him her answer with a kiss. A few soft coughs from the room next door brought them out of it and they silently walked into the room where Okita was lying. He was hardly awake, mumbling and coughing softly. Tokio hurried over to him, lightly touching his forehead.  
  
"Fever?" Saito asked. Tokio nodded.  
  
"And the doctor has left for the night. Hajime, I have to help him," Tokio said. "Boil some water and get me a cloth!" Tokio instructed. Saito quietly opened the door and slid it closed behind him. Tokio turned back to Okita's flushed face. She brushed aside some of his hair.  
  
"Tokio-dono?" Okita asked weakly. He began to cough.  
  
"You have to rest, Okita," Tokio whispered. "Hajime's gone to get water and a cloth to help your fever. Would you like some tea?" Okita gave a slight nod. Tokio walked out of the room, passing many rooms containing the remaining members of the Shinsengumi. Most of them were badly wounded and the doctor had stopped by to help every one of them. Tokio walked into the kitchen where she found Saito, sword drawn, facing a group of 15 men in black outfits.  
  
"It's over, Shinsengumi!" one of the men said. "Kaishu Katsu handed over the capital. There's no reason for you to fight anymore!"  
  
"You really think that all I fight for is the shogunate?" Saito asked. "Well I'm going to tell you that you're wrong. I fight for Aku. Soku. Zan. You will die." He launched an attack at them, diving into their group showing no signs of mercy or fear. Tokio watched as he killed five of them, then turned to kill the rest. They all had drawn their swords, ready for battle.  
  
"You... can't win against all of us!" one of the men said trembling. Saito smirked.  
  
"Do you really think that, or do you just want to believe that your lives don't end here?" Saito asked. The men charged, thrusting their swords at Saito. He narrowly dodged most of them, only allowing a single scratch to appear on his upper arm. He leaped forward, stabbing through one of the men, then tossing his body off of the sword and into another man's body. There was only eight left.  
  
"Take care of him," the leader of the group commanded. The other seven just looked at him with fear in their eyes. Saito gave a small laugh, amused by their fear.  
  
"All of you will die tonight, it's just a matter who will die first," Saito said. He gazed at each man.  
  
"I believe I will kill your leader first, as he was the most cowardly," Saito declared. Charging with his Gatotsu, he forced his sword into the man. Then, just for a little bit of pain, he twisted the sword. The man died instantly.  
  
"Please, don't kill us!" the other seven men whimpered. One reached into his gi.  
  
"Now." Saito looked at each one. He walked over to one and scrutinized him. "You die next." The other five watched as their companion was killed like the others, then, in a desperate attempt to take down Saito, four of the remaining five attacked all at once. Just as Saito was about to kill one, there was a loud bang, and the man who hadn't attacked pointed a gun at Saito.  
  
"Don't move," he commanded. "Or I'll shoot you." Saito stared at him, then without moving anything but his arm, he stabbed through a man on his left side. There was the sound of a gunshot and bits of wood and paper fell on the warriors. Tokio was grabbing onto the gunman's arm, pointing it to the ceiling. Saito smirked.  
  
"Good job, Tokio," Saito said, stabbing through the other three and then walking over to her. He finished off the gunman. Tokio grinned and hugged him.  
  
"I have to go boil some water for Okita!" she remembered, hurrying over to the stove. (Were there stoves back then? Oh well.) Then, Battousai appeared behind Saito in the doorway.  
  
"Hajime..." Tokio breathed, but Saito had already noticed. He glanced over his shoulder at the man.  
  
"What do you want, Battousai?" he relaxed and turned toward the hitokiri. "You seem different than when we fought earlier tonight."  
  
"After this fight, I will kill no more," Battousai announced. "My last murder... will be you."  
  
A/N: Alright, alright, really really short, I know! I've been sick and life's been busy! I'll try to hurry, I promise! 


	12. Battousai vs Miburo

CHAPTER 12: Battousai vs. Miburo  
  
Battousai drew his sword. It gleamed dangerously in the light. Saito flicked blood off of his own. Tokio hurriedly put a pot of water on the stove and lit a fire to heat it. The glow of the flames brought an odd shine to Saito's sword.  
  
"Whenever you're ready," Battousai said. His eyes were an unusual shade of lavender, however flecks of amber resided in the intense iris.  
  
"Your eyes..." Saito began. "They are no longer those of a manslayer..."  
  
"No they are not," Battousai replied. "But I will allow myself to kill only one more person. I will make my vow to never kill again after tonight when you are in your grave!" To prove his point, Battousai attacked with the Ryu Sho Sen, which Saito easily blocked and countered with a slash toward Battousai's stomach. Tokio removed the boiling pot of water from the stove and headed for the hall that led to Okita's room, picking up a cup and some tea leaves along the way.  
  
"Hajime..." Tokio mumbled. She cast a final glance at Saito and walked to Okita's room.  
  
"Hiten Mitserugi Style, Ryu Tsui Sen!" Battousai yelled, jumping into the air. Saito counterd with his Gatotsu third style and their swords clashed. Saito landed next to the stove, while Battousai landed near the doorway. Battousai's hair tie snapped and his long red hair exploded over his shoulders. Saito's sleeve was sliced in two, and it draped down over his hand. He ripped it off, knowing that if he left it, it would just get in the way. The two warriors stood up and turned to face each other.  
  
"You haven't lost any skill yet, Battousai, but if you stop killing, your Hiten Mitserugi Style skills will get dull," Saito said. "Swordsmanship is a way to kill, and no matter how you put it, a sword will always remain a weapon for killing others with." Battousai closed his eyes.  
  
"Yes, that may be true, however," Battousai sheathed his sword. "I have no intention of killing another soul again after this night, that I don't." Saito frowned.  
  
"Do you really believe that, Battousai?" Saito asked, settling into his Gatotsu stance. "Or are you just trying to trick yourself into believing it is so?"  
  
"I believe it with all my heart, that I do," Battousai replied. His eyes opened and there were very few golden shards floating in the sea of lavender. Saito narrowed his amber eyes and they both charged.  
  
Tokio handed Okita the tea and he drank it gratefully.  
  
"I'm so sorry I took so long," Tokio said. "It's just that Hajime and I got into some trouble along the way. He's fighting Battousai right now! Okita, do you think he'll...?" Tokio stopped. She could not bring herself to say the one three- letter word as if it would seal Saito's fate.  
  
"Of course not, Tokio-dono," Okita rasped. "It takes a lot to get Saito-san down!"  
  
"But..." Tokio said, refilling his cup. "He is still recovering from his stomach injury!" She set the cup next to Okita and he picked it up. "He can't fight for that long! It'll start the bleeding again! I have to stop him!" She stood up and ran out of the room, leaving Okita staring after her.  
  
Saito could taste the blood in his mouth. He spat it on the floor, then charged. He felt the Battousai's sword on his own and they both jumped backwards. Both were out of breath. Saito felt that the cloth of his gi around his stomach was wet. He touched it and his hand cam away sticky and red.  
  
My wound, He thought, trying to focus on the Battousai's form. I can't continue the fight... but...  
  
"Hiten Mitserugi Style, Do Ryu Sen!" Battousai pushed his sword into the ground and pulled it forward causing chunks of dirt to fly toward Saito. (A/N: Stupid move, I know, but I didn't want to bore you with another Ryu Tsui, Sho or So Sen, or Battoujutsu.) Saito sidestepped and attacked with a Gatotsu. Battousai narrowly parried it and thrust his sword at Saito's shoulder. Saito moved to the side, the sword grazing past his shoulder creating a small cut. He leaped backwards to avoid another thrust.  
  
"Hajime! Stop!" Tokio's voice yelled. She ran in between him and the Battousai. "Your wound! It'll never heal this way!" Saito stared at her with cold eyes.  
  
"Step aside, Tokio," Saito growled, shoving her away. "I cannot flee from an enemy, that is what bushido states."  
  
"Hajime!" Tokio ran in front of him again. She grabbed his left wrist. "I can't let you continue!" Saito squinted at her, unable to focus on her face. The throbbing pain in his stomach was paining him more now.  
  
"You have to, Tokio," Saito mumbled. He pulled his wrist from her grasp. Battousai relaxed and sheathed his sword.  
  
"I does not want to involve others, that I most certainly do not," he said. "If we continue, many innocent people will get hurt, that they will." His eyes were now a deep lavender, showing no signs of gold whatsoever. He turned and headed for the door. "It appears that this one has turned into a mere rurouni before this one expected, that I have." He gave a small smile over his shoulder at Saito and Tokio and then walked out the door into the night.  
  
"Tokio," Saito said. He hugged her to him. "Thank you, but as a member of the Shinsengumi, if it is a choice between pride or life, you choose pride."  
  
"Hajime..." Tokio said. She stripped him of his gi on the spot, and began to boil a pot of water again after seeing his wound.  
  
A/N: Wow, I had no idea that my fight scenes were good. O_o... Well, if you want to write good fight scenes, then you should describe just about every little thing in detail. Every movement and attack and all of the injuries should be written. It might take a little longer, but... uh... I don't know. If you don't like typing, forget about good fight scenes. Anyway, thank you to Koneko and StunGun Millie for sticking by me... sniff. I appreciate it! 


	13. The Beginning of a New Age

CHAPTER 13: The beginning of a new age  
  
"Tokio?" Saito asked. He was lying next to her in bed. She had just bandaged his wound. "I think that the war is over. We'll have to leave Kyoto tomorrow and begin a new life." Tokio nodded.  
  
"I understand," Tokio whispered. "I'm not afraid, Hajime. Take me wherever you go, and I won't be afraid. A new life as the mate of the Wolf of Mibu; it doesn't sound bad at all."  
  
"Good," Saito said, kissing her forehead. "Because it's what you're going to have after tonight."  
  
Very early the next morning, Saito woke up Tokio to leave for Tokyo (Edo). The carriage was waiting outside.  
  
"What about Okita?" Tokio asked as she stuffed all of her things into a bag. "He can't live on his own!"  
  
"He told me that he's going to go into a tuberculosis hospital. He knows what his fate is, and he knows that he can't change it," Saito replied, kneeling to help her. "But now that the new age is coming, there is no real use for him anyway. As a young boy, he had already decided to dedicate himself to Shinsengumi and the new government will, without a doubt, track him down. He wouldn't be able to survive as he is, so it is better if he dies now." Saito picked up the bag and guided her through the dark inn toward the street.  
  
"Get in," Saito commanded as he tossed her things on top of his own. Tokio obeyed.  
  
"What will you do?" Tokio asked, but was answered with silence. She understood his thoughts. She knew exactly what was going on in his mind, and she understood it with all of her heart. He was determining whether or not to commit seppuku, join the new government under a new name, turn himself in, or flee the country all together. The option that Tokio was most afraid of was if he killed himself. That would be the most painful one of all of them. The carriage began to move.  
  
"No, I'm not going to kill myself, Tokio," Saito said, looking into her gold eyes. It was as if he read her mind.  
  
"Good," Tokio said. "But what are you going to decide?" Saito frowned.  
  
"I'm not sure, but... I know that whatever choice I make will affect both of us, so it'd better be the right one," he sighed and turned his head to look out the window.  
  
The ride took about a day. (Not really sure how long it would take...) Once there, Saito took Tokio to their new house and then left to find a store so that he could buy some food and a futon to sleep on. While at the market, he saw what appeared to be an ex-samurai attacking a woman and her three children. Quickly unsheathing his sword, he attacked the swordsman. The woman and children ran away, unharmed.  
  
"What do you think you're doing, attacking a defenseless woman and her three children?" Saito questioned, narrowing his eyes.  
  
"She is the wife of one of the members of the Shinsengumi who got away! Who would I be if I didn't kill her? I was planning to question her to find her husband, but---" the samurai started, but Saito interrupted.  
  
"Enough! What's past is past! You will not kill any innocent people just because of who they are associated with!" Saito decided it was better not to attack with a Gatotsu for fear (a/n: Saito's afraid! GASP!) of being found by the new Meiji government, so he charged, slashing through the ex- samurai's arm.  
  
"Who are you?!" the ex-samurai cried. Saito smirked.  
  
"That's for me to know and you to find out, but I want to know something. Were you a member of the Ishin Shishi?" Saito asked, watching the blood drip from the man's arm.  
  
"Yes, I was! You have no right to be fighting me! I helped save this country from doom!" he retorted.  
  
"Ahou. People like you will bring the country to its doom, which is why I must destroy those people. If you don't know what that means, I'll make it simple: you're going to die," Saito said.  
  
"Huh?" the man asked. Saito sighed. This guy was a lot stupider than he thought.  
  
"Let me make it even simpler for you. Aku. Soku. Zan," Saito blurted. Then he realized what he had said in the face of the new government. Quickly he killed the man before the man could warn anyone. Saito pulled his body into an alleyway and left it there for someone else to find. He thought that people might think it was strange if he was seen dragging a body around in broad daylight. Then, he hurried off to get the items he was originally looking for.  
  
"A lone wolf," a woman said to a teenage boy. Warm tears ran down her face. The boy began to cry also.  
  
"Mother," he said. "Why did that man drag Father over there? Why is Father not getting up? Why is he not moving Mother? Did that man kill father? Mother, I'm scared," the boy sobbed into his mother's pink kimono. She hugged his head to her body. "That man killed Father," the woman explained to him. "You have to grow up and kill murderers like that, Shiki."  
  
Saito arrived at home just before dark. Wandering around Tokyo was not easy to do if you were carrying a big futon on your back. He dumped the futon on the floor and brought the bag of groceries into the kitchen where Tokio was exploring inside the cabinets. He stood in the doorway for some time, waiting for her to turn around.  
  
"Hajime, I already know you're there," Tokio sighed, opening a cabinet and looking inside. It was empty, so she slid it shut and moved onto the next one.  
  
"I can't hide anything from you, can I?" Saito asked with a smirk. He walked over to her and gave her a kiss. She grinned and pulled away, kneeling down again and opening another cabinet.  
  
"Here," Saito said, giving her the bag that he was holding. She took it.  
  
"Thanks," she said. "Hajime? Have you decided what you are planning to do?" Tokio placed the bag on the counter.  
  
"No," Saito said. "But you can still back out now." She looked at him with a question mark in her eyes.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Tokio asked.  
  
"You can still go back to your family. You don't have to stay with me. If you stay, your life will always be endangered. I will not be here for you often. You will have to fend for yourself many times if you marry me," Saito said.  
  
"I won't leave you, Hajime!" Tokio insisted. "I'm staying here. I'm becoming the mate of the wolf of Mibu and that's final!" Saito smirked.  
  
"Mate of Mibu's Wolf, huh? It sounds good to me," he grinned. "Come. Let's get the house together. We will be living here for a while."  
  
"Whatever you want to do, anata," Tokio said. She watched him walk out the door and into their room where he sat on the floor and stared out the window. She could tell he was in deep thought. Tokio walked over to him and sat in his lap. She felt his warm body against hers.  
  
The Mate of Mibu's wolf, Saito Tokio, Tokio thought. I never dreamed that my dreams would come true.  
  
END  
  
A/N: Whew... it's finally over! Sigh... sequel time? Let me know, because I have to decide... oh, and I'm wondering how I am typing anyway because Koneko hasn't given me back my keyboard. O_o Oh well......... 


End file.
